Bleed Black
by vanity843scene
Summary: Harry hate's summer with the Dursleys, Draco Malfoy seems to turn up at random moments, and the dark lord is growing more and more powerful everyday. Even at Hogwarts things are a bit...off. WARNING: Abuse, Non con, Slash.
1. Hand me down's suck

Bleed Black Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; the end. 

Chapter One: Hand me downs suck

High pitched laughter, a flash of bright green light. Screaming. Cedric Diggory dead, eyes wide and empty. Sirius Black disappeared. More screaming. Excruciating pain.

Harry Potter awoke with a start, shakily he made he way out of bed and to the dusty mirror about his dresser. He angrily rubbed his scar, the same scar that was now burning so intensely tears ran down his cheeks.

"Thank god I didn't scream this time." he muttered to himself. A loud screech met his ears and he instantly turned around. "Hush Hedwig!" Harry insisted almost harshly. Hedwig gave him an offended look and turned her head away from him. "Oh sure you can neglect me too, I'm used to it by now!" he spat bitterly. When he received no response he turned around and got dressed, quickly as possible considering his room was the coldest one in the whole house.

Harry anxiously chewed on his lip trying to decide weather his uncle would prefer eggs and bacon or cereal and toast. Dudley was always easier to cook for, as he'd just ask for everything anyway. Gluttony plagued the Dursley family it seemed. Making his decision Harry chose the latter option; it was easier anyway.

The loud thundering footsteps of his cousin racing down the stairs let Harry know he had approximately two minutes until his uncles equally loud footsteps could be heard. Dudley gave Harry an evil smirk as he walked into the kitchen and plopped down on the nearest chair. Surprisingly it held his weight. I'll have to ask Aunt Petunia where she buys such durable chairs, Harry silently joked with himself.

A pounding sound alerted Harry that Uncle Vernon was on his way down, and from the sound of it not in a very good mood. As fast as wizardly possible Harry had the breakfast set out, along with the morning paper set in his uncles favorite spot. Sucking up never killed anyone. "Move boy" his uncle snapped giving Harry a hard push out of the way. Stumbling Harry regained his balance and nervously stood at attention as his uncle.

"Boy I would have preferred eggs, you know that. You just to lazy to actually cook?" Harry's mouth instantly went dry and he silently cursed himself for his folly. "No Uncle Vernon;I guess I just assumed you'd like cereal today." Harry finished lamely. His uncle answered with a snort, surprised Harry looked up only to realize his uncle had resumed ignoring him and was reading the comics.

Out of the corner of his eye Harry noticed Dudley staring at him, he wanted to say something but since his Uncle was around he couldn't. According to Vernon smarting off to someone better then you was one of the seven deadly sins. Struggling with the sleep that still clung to him Harry tried to stifle a yawn to no avail. Vernon looked up. "Boy if we bore you then I suggest you leave and go start your chores."

Harry scurried out of the room, sighing he made his way to the closet under the stairs. His old room. Upon opening it he realized how small it really was, stooping down he got out the cleaning supplies he needed for the days work. He avoided angering Vernon all costs, as he could turn violent at any moment with or with out a reason. Harry seemed to bring out the worst in that man for a reason and blamed himself.

"I'll start with the windows then vacuum, because that makes sense right?" Harry quietly asked himself. With out him knowing Petunia had walked I behind him. "Talking to yourself Harry? You know that's a sign of insanity. Or is that something you freaks do normally?" She snapped as she stormed by him into the kitchen to get her morning coffee. Harry didn't even bother answering, he knew she didn't really want one anyway.

By the time every chore has been completed the sun had already started to dip down below the horizon line. Harry found his aunt and told her he was going for a walk. She looked at him accusingly, "Fine but you better be back soon, I don't trust you walking around at night you might get some freaky ideas" and with that she stormed away. Laughing softly Harry made his way out into the cool summer night air.

Shivering slightly as a gust of wind ripped through his thinning t-shirt, Harry hastily shoved his hands deep into his jean pockets. Extremely delighted to find a series of holes in them.

Hand me downs suck he thought lightly.

A.N. It will get better, abuse to come I'm just trying to set it up. I WILL be updating this one frequently.


	2. Unexpected Savior

Bleed Black 

Disclaimer: Do not own

Chapter two: Unexpected Savior

_Shivering slightly as a gust of wind ripped through his thinning t-shirt, Harry hastily shoved his hands deep into his jean pockets. Extremely delighted to find a series of holes in them._

_Hand me downs suck he thought lightly._

Harry saw the dim streetlights shining down on the local playground. He smiled a mysterious smile and gradually made his way over to the swing set. He pumped his legs are hard as he could, he loved the soaring feeling it gave him. Not at good as a broomstick, but good enough for now.

A twig snapped in the wooded are behind Harry, almost instantaneously a idiotic snort followed by, "Dudley, your so funny I can't believe you ripped that old guy off! Good job man, you gotta teach me." Harry's body tensed for a fight, he knew he would lose if he got one though.

Thankfully the voices got further and further away. Harry relaxed, only to feel hands grasp his shoulders. He opened his mouth to scream; when those same hands clamped roughly over his mouth. "Don't fuckin' scream!" a familiar voice insisted. The hand was removed and the dark figure stepped under the street light.

"MALFOY!" Harry basically screamed. "Potter I remember telling you to shut your bloody mouth, your such a git honestly." Draco Malfoy hissed through clenched teeth . Harry opened his mouth again but Draco interrupted. "Potter, don't ask me why I'm doing this, but you need to get home NOW. The dark lord approaches and your not safe here. He'll be here any moment. Hurry! I don't want your blood on my hands." Harry blinked a couple of times, Draco raised a fist and took a step foreword. That was all Harry needed, he scurried off the playground and down the street.

The front door was locked. Of course it was, Dudley had probably done it purposely. Harry fearfully pounded on the front door, he knew his rudeness could cost him dearly. Aunt Petunia answered the door sleepily, her eyes widened when she saw him. "Get in this house boy! Do you KNOW what time it is?" Wordlessly Harry shook his head, suddenly finding the carpet very interesting.

His aunt grabbed his hair and yanked him in the house, shutting the front door and locking it, just as Harry hear a loud 'pop'. That could only signify one thing. A violent shiver ran down Harry's spine and he found himself collapsed in a heap on the sitting room floor.

Unconsciousness took him.

Upon awakening Harry thankfully noted he was fast asleep in his bed, and that it was daylight. Though the angry footsteps that stopped outside his door wasn't very welcoming. Nor was the jingling of the locks being undone. Harry closed his eyes and feigned sleep best he could with his body shaking as violently as it was. Punishment was coming and he knew it.

His Uncle Vernon entered the room, "Ah so I hear you had a fun night last boy? Rendezvousing? Meeting your secret lover, boy? Your freaky friends come to visit, IN MY NEIGHBORHOOD!?" With every word uttered more and more spit flew, and the closer Vernon came to Harry. "2 a.m., do you think you can just waltz right in and out whenever you please boy? DO YOU THINK I SUPPORT YOU SO YOU CAN GO DO WHATEVER YOU WANT!?" A slap echoed around the bare room and Harry head snapped back.

Vernon took a deep breath and Harry cowered away from him. The sound of a belt popping through fabric loops could not be heard and soft whimpers were emitted from Harry. "On your knees next to the bed!" Vernon snapped. Harry obeyed, this was routine. He kneeled as the lashed came down one after another, the screams came soon after alone with the pleas that where never answered. The bloody belt was discarded on the floor after what to Harry seemed like an eternity. Soft touches and gently words met his ears, his Uncle scooped him up and carried him into the bathroom.

"If you were a good boy I wouldn't have to do this Harry." his uncle said to him, like he was talking to a mere child. "I-I know Sir." Harry managed to stutter out. His uncle shredded his clothes off and set him in the bathtub. Those abusive hands begin to clean the blood smeared back in gentle circles. Harry squeezed his eyes shut and bit his tounge to keep from screaming. The blood swirled around him in the water. Those hands wandered, touched where the shouldn't, touched where Harry would never tell anyone they had.

It was over, tears ran down Harry's face as his uncle silently left him alone and naked in the bathtub.

Harry shakily got out, and made his way slowly over to the mirrior, put on his signature brave-face, smiled with bravado and said softly but clearly.

"Fuck You."

A.N. I updated, i'd like more feedback.


End file.
